Sweet Company
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: "Just so you know, I'm not very good with vomit." She said. "I just wanted some company," Percy managed. "You were the only person I really wanted to have around." / Percy comes down with an illness, and Annabeth is there to take care of him.


**Hey guys! This story was suggested by Carameltootsieroll. :) not much to say here, wow.**

* * *

Annabeth looked up from her homework with a sigh. As much as she liked learning, it was often exhausting. She sighed and went back to her work.

"Annabeth!" Her dad yelled from downstairs. "There's uh, there's someone on the phone for you!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled back, dropping her pencil and standing up from her desk. The daughter of Athena ran down the stairs and breathlessly took the phone from her dad. "Hello?"

"Wise Girl," the person on the other end of the phone greeted weakly.

"Percy? What's up?" He sounded terrible, and Annabeth immediately felt her stomach knot with worry.

"Can you come over? I'm home alone and I don't feel so good." Percy's voice cracked.

"I'm in California," Annabeth said uncertainly. "Is there a way that I can..."

"I'll call Blackjack, he can get you here." Annabeth wasn't sure that her boyfriend's Pegasus could get her across the country, but she agreed anyway.

"Okay..." She replied. "Umm, you said you weren't feeling well. What exactly are we dealing with here?"

"My head is killing me and I'm just a little queasy." Percy answered.

"Gods, okay. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks so much, Wise Girl."

* * *

When Annabeth arrived thirty minutes later, she knocked on the door to the Jackson's apartment. "Percy?"

"The door's open," someone moaned. She opened the door to find her boyfriend curled up on the couch. "Hi, Annabeth."

"You're sick, huh?" She took a seat next to Percy, who groaned when the couch shifted.

"Sorry. I'm a little nauseous." He said, curling up into a tighter ball. Annabeth put her palm on his forehead.

"You've got a slight fever, Percy." She said worriedly.

"I feel really sick..." He mumbled. Annabeth stroked his hair gently.

"I know, Seaweed Brain."

"No, I mean..." Percy suddenly leapt up from the couch, the color draining from his face in that simple act. "I'm gonna puke." He said the last part as he sprinted to the bathroom. She followed, but froze as her boyfriend was gagging and retching. That wasn't exactly a sight that she wanted to see, but she took a deep breath and entered the bathroom.

"Gods of Olympus, Percy." Annabeth said, kneeling down and rubbing circles on his back. "I thought you said you were only a little queasy."

"Well, I was-" Percy answered, but he was interrupted by another round of vomiting. Annabeth awkwardly rubbed his back some more.

"Just so you know, I'm not very good with vomit." She said.

"I just wanted some company," Percy managed. "You were the only person I really wanted to have around." The son of Poseidon was pale and clammy.

"Do you think we're safe?" Annabeth asked.

"Huh?"

"Should we get you to bed, or are you going to throw up some more?"

"Bed." Percy groaned. Annabeth helped the sick boy stand up, then half guided, half carried him to his bedroom. She helped him lay down, then propped up his head with some pillows before throwing the comforter over him.

"What can I do for you?" Annabeth asked, brushing a few strands of his hair off of his face. "Anything. Just let me know what you need and I'll go get it. I'm serious."

"Water?" Percy croaked out hopefully.

"Got it." Annabeth bent down and kissed his forehead, noticing that the son of Poseidon smiled weakly as she did so. She went into the kitchen and filled up a glass with water, then she went back into Percy's room. "Here's your water, Percy." She handed over the glass, which he accepted gratefully. Percy took a few tiny sips before he handed it back.

"Gods, I feel horrible." He muttered.

"Where's your mom?" Annabeth asked.

"She went out with Paul." Percy answered. "I told her I was fine."

"Seaweed Brain," she laughed, shaking her head.

"What?"

"You're such an idiot sometimes. If you're not fine, don't say that you're fine."

"Well, I'm sorry." He smiled weakly. "But she had been looking forward to this for weeks. I couldn't just ruin my mom's date with a stupid stomach bug."

"Luckily, all I was doing was homework." Annabeth said. "And I just couldn't focus today."

"Mmh," Percy rolled over and rested his head on the corner of the pillow. "I love you."

"Love you too." She sat down at the foot of his bed and grabbed his hand. Percy smiled wearily, but his expression suddenly changed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna throw up..." The son of Poseidon disentangled himself from the blankets and stumbled into the bathroom, where he sank to his knees as he retched. Leave it to a stomach bug to ruin a romantic moment. Annabeth hesitated, not really wanting to go and see her boyfriend throw up again. But, like last time, she decided to suck it up and go help him out.

"Oh, my poor Seaweed Brain." She murmured, rubbing his back soothingly. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Water?" He managed, wearily pulling his head up and flushing the toilet.

"Yeah, of course." Annabeth ran into his room and grabbed his glass from earlier, then went back into the bathroom. She brought the water to Percy's lips, and he took a few small sips before standing up. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing his teeth, apparently to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. When he was finished, Percy put his arm around Annabeth to keep from falling over.

"D'you think you could drag me back to bed again, Wise Girl?" He asked.

"Yeah," she put her arm around him and led her boyfriend back to bed. Percy flopped down onto his bed with a miserable sigh, and promptly fell asleep. Annabeth smiled sympathetically and tucked the comforter around him, then kissed his feverish forehead before heading out to the living room.

* * *

After about an hour, Sally and Paul returned.

"Percy, we're- oh... Hello, Annabeth." Sally said, puzzled. "What are you doing here? Where's Percy?"

"Hi, Sally." The daughter of Athena greeted. "Percy called me a few hours ago and I came over... Uh, he's sick."

"I knew it." Sally said. "Is it a cold, or...?"

"Stomach bug." Annabeth cringed at the recent memory of her boyfriend puking his guts out. "A handful of campers- Will Solace, Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue- they've all had a similar thing this past week. Poor Will was hit hard by this bug, him being super overworked as a healer... Whoa, sorry, I'm rambling."

"Well, thank you so much for coming over and taking care of Percy for us." Paul smiled warmly at Annabeth.

"If you ever need me to come over and take care of Seaweed Brain, give me a call." She said. "I should go before my dad gets worried."

"Goodnight, Annabeth." Sally said.

"Night, Sally. Tell Percy I hope he feels better."

* * *

**So while I was writing this, the heater in the place I was staying brine and it was 40 degrees inside the house. :/ anyway, this one was definitely a challenge because I actually have this fear of vomit, which is strange because I want to be a doctor, so I really didn't go in detail too much. Oh, well, Percabeth fluff is awesome. :)**

**so... Question for you guys:**

**I have a (platonic) Solangelo Sickfic that I'm currently working on, or a Reynico one that is finished. Which do you want me to post first?**


End file.
